


Half-Breed

by ForgottenLoveSong



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Elf, Half-Demon, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Light Angst, M/M, Post Mpreg, Proud Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLoveSong/pseuds/ForgottenLoveSong
Summary: This is a gift for a friend whom I rp with and this is inspired by that Rp.The tiny child is Taranis's world, but not all see the precious child that he sees.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Half-Breed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommykaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/gifts).



Chapter 1) Half-breed

It had been a rough set of months. When eilith was pregnant Taranis was stunned that the prince tried to kill himself rather than have the child. He remembered the pain, at that revelation and how Hades explained everything about elf’s opinion of half-breeds. He still was hurt, because he was a half breed. Yet no matter how rough the months of eilith being pregnant had been it had been the worst this past month. The day the child was born all were shocked to see that little green dots and budding horns on the child’s head. The child was his child. Wotan had nearly killed it in front of Kannin. It was Hades that had saved him. Hades and he were the only two to listen or care about Kannin’s instructions on how to care for the child.  


Of course the child identity had pissed off Wotan, and Taranis wasn’t sure when the anger would end, only that he wouldn’t let his child be hurt. They were currently sharing a den with another wolf pack. This pack had a young wolf about his age who had tried to get Taranis attention but the pup was all he cared about. Right now as everyone slept Taranis stayed awake holding the small child in his arms. He smiled down at the pup with sorrow. He could only see the pup with his right eye tonight. The other was swollen and tender but that was it. It would last the night and by tomorrow it would be nearly gone. He guess this trait of his was why he survived childhood. Thankfully his pup wouldn’t have to relay on such a trait.  


“Don’t worry, you always will have me.” Taranis promised. His gaze traveled over to the wolf who had flirted with him and narrowed. It had been shocking that the young lithe male had, considering the swollen eye he had from one of Wotan’s fits. “That one could offer me, their body, and the world and I’d still pick you little one.” Taranis smiled at the child who whined before turning into a small wolf pup and opening its blue eyes. “Hello little one.” Taranis smiled as the little one looked up at him. The poor pup didn’t have a name yet because Taranis wasn’t sure what to call him, plus he had wanted Eilith to help name him. Yet Taranis knew how deeply Eilith hated this child. He had avoided Eilith since the birth of the child, and knew Hades who took charge of making sure the pup was fed always tied Eilith up. The pup whined in his arms getting antsy, and Taranis tried to shush the pup. The whining only grew and Taranis started to panic. If the pup woke up Wotan there would be hell to pay.  


Taranis looked to Hades who was snuggled up with a female wolf from the other group. He whined as he knew he couldn’t bother Hades but his child needed food. Taranis lifted the pup up in his arms as he stood up, the low glow of the embers dying in the fire were the only light for which he had to find Eilith. It wasn’t too hard since Wotan kept the Eilith leashed in the back of the cave. Taranis walked over to the elf, a mix of sorrow, and anger stirring in his chest. He knew he wasn’t a good guy but he’d done much to try and ease the elf’s suffering and he was rewarded with hatred towards their child for what the child was, for what he was. At the end of the end he was a half-breed to everyone. Taranis set the pup down and grabbed one of the extra ropes just outside of Eiliths leashes reach. He then walked over to Eilith while the pup whined. Taranis was certain that the elf would sleep while he tied him up considering Wotan hadn’t let him rest much. Wotan had been just as pissed with Eilith that the first pup wasn’t his as he’d been with him.  


The rope was like a prickly plant compared to Eilith’s soft skin, but Taranis couldn’t think on that. He couldn’t let his attraction to Eilith cloud what needed to be done. He’d bought the act of someone scared and in need of help many times already. He let him trick him and nearly lost the elf, if not for Hades then the elf would have escaped. Then he let him fool him again on the day that Eilith was to service him alone. He’d done everything he could to make sure that Eilith had food, got clean, and even was concerned that the sex wouldn’t hurt Eilith. He challenged Wotan and protected Eilith from the whip, something that Taranis was still shocked he did. He ignored the fear that crossed Eilith’s face from time to time when Navalis spoke of him being a half-breed. He had even bought Eilith’s lie about the herbs, and if not for Kannin the alchemist the child and Eilith would have been lost.  


Taranis felt a lump form in his throat as he recalled Eilith’s frantic screaming after he and the child were saved. Screaming that his child was a monster, that it would kill Eilith, that Eilith wanted it dead. The hysterics had hurt him so badly, and yet he still was kind to Eilith. He knew he should have just given up and been the monster everyone saw. Taranis let his hand linger over Eilith’s arm, he knew it would be easy to break the elf’s bone and teach him what a monster could truly do. He didn’t though, instead with gentle movements he lifted Eilith into his lap and braced his torso against his raised knee. Taranis then pulled Eilith’s arms behind his back, ears carefully listening to the even breath of dreamless sleep.  


It was slow but Taranis managed to tie the rope around Eilith’s arms without waking him. He tied it so that Eilith’s hands were in the middle of his back. A sharp high pitched attempt at a howl made Taranis jump and cringe. He first looked around frantic making sure no one had been disturbed by the pup. Thankfully no one, not even the exhausted mother woken, now he just needed to find the pup. He turned back to the pup that was now standing near his leg trying to figure out how to get up to its mother’s breast. The little thing didn’t even know how much his mother hated him. Taranis smiled sadly as he shifted Eilith so his arms and back were against his chest. Once the elf was positioned Taranis picked up the pup. As he cradled and brought his child closer to Eilith’s breast he noticed how once more its shape shifted. He smiled as the infant knew what to do when brought to his mother’s breast and how one tiny hand kept reaching out.  


The groan from Eilith, and the whimper that followed had Taranis stiffening. Of course once he had the child feeding the former elven prince would wake up. As the whimpering from Eilith grew louder Taranis started hush him. He shifted Eilith in his lap so he could peer over his left shoulder at his face. He watched groggy and tired eyes open, and felt him struggle before stilling in fear. Taranis’s heart clenched but he turned his eyes to his child and it eased away.  


“He’s… He’s tiny.”  


Taranis side eyed Eilith at the croaked comment. It sounded like Eilith needed water but Taranis couldn’t help him with that. They just stayed there Eilith tied up, the child held by Taranis feeding from his mother. He could feel Eilith try and move his arms a few times, he felt the shameful gaze peek over at him but Taranis just watched his child. He wouldn’t look at Eilith because if he did he would fetch him water, or something out of pity.  


Once the babe was done Taranis sighed with relief. He set the child who had changed back to a wolf pup down. He needed to so he could move Eilith. His finger’s wrapped under Eilith’s elbows and he was careful when he moved Eilith off his lap and onto the cave floor next to him. He then turned away and went back to the pup. He needed to move the child away from Eilith before he untied him.  


“Wait.” The hissed cried made Taranis stop and turn his head back towards Eilith. He noted how Eilith wouldn’t look at him. He never looked directly at him anymore. “I-I. Can I hold him?” Taranis tensed at the request, and he wanted to nod and let him hold their child. He wanted the child to be their child, to be accepted by Eilith. Yet he’d been fooled too many times to risk his child.  


“No…” Taranis said as he lifted the pup into his arms. “Why would you even want to? It’s just a half-breed to you.” Taranis stated, walking away with the sleepy pup. His heart fell, and his lips were tight with sorrow. He knew it was a cruel jab, but he was only a half-breed.


End file.
